


French Turtles

by DarkestInfatuations



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestInfatuations/pseuds/DarkestInfatuations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Raph could get inspired by such sap material?</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Turtles

_'Finally, I can get to work. Not that I'm complaining… I'm surprised Raph even agreed to watch Titanic with us.'_  
  
The lab was unusually warm, but it was probably due to the large, 20-rack industrial incubator tirelessly growing his bacterial cultures in the far corner of the room.   
  
Donatellos eyes struggled to compensate for the darkness, but a large, green, _moving_ object was seated atop of his main desk, it's form illuminated by the warm and soft glow of the various electronic components behind it.  
  
Before he could control it, his body froze and his senses heightened, the form slowly becoming similar to that of his lover.  
  
"… Raphael?" Donatello whispered cautiously.  
  
"Yes?" was the dark, husky reply that made Donnies' body shiver and his tail wiggle in   
excitement.  
  
"Raphie, I don't know what you're doing," the purple clad turtle put on an tone of authority as he went to turn on his small floor lamp to his side.  
  
 _'I am not going to be distracted **again,'**_ he thought. The olive brother looked back up to where his lover was perched, gasping and completely losing his train of thought as he took in the sight before him.  
  
Raphael was stretched out across his desk on his side; one arm propped his head comfortably, the other arm resting atop it. His skin was glowing in the warm light, his golden eyes sparkling. However, the most distracting part of it all was his erect cock, leaking precum onto his plastron.  
  
"I ain't French, sure as fuck not a girl, an' I know ya don't paint," Raph rumbled lowly, a grin on his face.  
  
"But I thought ya might enjoy tha' view." Donatello certainly was, mouth watering, his own shaft already throbbing and stiffening in response.   
  
" _ **Raph**_ ," Donnie whispered, walking forward quickly, already reaching out – until he heard Raphael growl lightly.  
  
"Uh-uh, wonder boy. You can look, but ya' can't touch. Not this time." Donatello let out a harsh sigh, slipping to his knees a few feet from the desk, still staring at his lovers body.  
  
"Well… can I at least touch myself?" he whispered, his hands already over the move across his pectoral scutes. The emerald turtle above him grinned wider, running a hand down his body, grasping and stroking his arousal slowly as he gave Donatello an appreciative once-over.  
  
"I's hopin' ya' would."


End file.
